A chance to start over
by Jashinsangel0521
Summary: KakuzuX OC story. Suck at summaries but the basic is that Kakuzu needs to get a clue on how to help his lover. But the pain of the past might over come him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is my comeback story for those who follow me on here. I wanted to let you all know that due to some circumstances I have a lot of free time open now. And I know this is all sudden since I've been gone for 3 years now. But hey! I haven't forgotten about everything I built here. Thank you all so much for the comments to! I've really taken them to heart!

Any way. Here's yet another KakuzuXAbbadon story. This one is a difficult theme and everything. So warning. **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…I Only own Abbadon and Zarya**

Its been several years since Abbadon and Zarya had joined the Akatsuki. In those years many things had changed within the organization. Many battles were fought and wars were won. But the most that had changed was many relationships between the members of the Akatsuki. Instead of strangers, they are now more like family. And as close as a family as they could ever have been.

But the biggest change was between the relationships of Abbadon and Kakuzu. Ever since that day of truth or dare things have changed. Both now share a room and enjoy their lives much more now that they have each other to love and talk to. But something held Abbadon back from Kakuzu. Something from her past that left a nasty scar that only Zarya knew about. And even she never spoke a word about it.

Kakuzu knew something held his love back. Something kept her awake most nights, and crying herself to sleep the others. He tried his best to comfort her and support her, but she still never told him the truth. All she did was look into his eyes and shake her head, tears falling as she fell asleep in his arms. He had tried, and tried to get it out of her. But years of love still hadn't make her spill about her torment.

Even Zarya, her sister, never told him. And for that reason alone made him concerned. Of course he trusted his girlfriend. He loved her so, but he couldn't help but be hurt because of this. He wanted her to trust him. Well he knew she trusted him. She told him every time they got into a fight about her secret and her not trusting him. But that wasn't the reason why she didn't tell him.

It killed Abbadon every time they fought. But she wanted to forget about what happened so badly. It killed her every day that she remembered. She remembered everything from the pain and torment. The writing that was left…..


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR NARUTO

Again this may hit some spots for people. And I apologize a head of time about that. Oh and the reason why this one is M rated because of the content and the subject it touches. It hints at somethings as well. So just to make sure that's why. Thanks and enjoy!

"Do you trust me Abbadon?"

"Of course I trust you sweetie. Why wouldn't I?"

Kakuzu sighed as he sat up in their bed. He was really upset at Abbadon, even though he wasn't sure why. He knew that she didn't want to tell him, but it stung to know that. He took it as if she didn't trust him at all. Kakuzu was even more upset with himself because he thought about his lover not telling him everything. But he understood the meaning of keeping something a secret. Hell, he did it to her with his stiches. It took him years to show her them… but they have been together for 5 years. Kakuzu knew her though for much longer than that. He couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that they practically hated each other in the beginning.

"And look at us now..." he mumbled with a smile. Hearing her love and noticing that he sat up after her response worried Abbadon. As she sat up as well she looked at the time.

2:30 am.

 _Something must really be bothering him._ Abbadon rubbed her eyes as she looked at Kakuzu. Being his lover for five years really taught her a lot about him. She could read him like an open book now by just looking at his face. Something, she though, must really be bothering him this late.

"What's wrong Kakuzu?"

"Hm? Oh. Nothing."

"Bull to the shit."

Kakuzu couldn't help but laugh, she had a way of saying things that made him feel good. And he knew that he couldn't keep her at bay. When it came to her, he let everything out. It didn't take long for him to spill everything to her, one look in her eyes and everything exploding like a dam. He never kept anything from her. That's was one thing he loved about her. She listened and understood. He could tell her anything. He already dose.

He sighed as he looked into her eyes. They were full with love and compassion and worry. Like they always are when it came to him.

"Well, it's just that…." Kakuzu sighed again. "You were mumbling in your sleep again. I know you're not willing to talk about it… But it makes me think you don't trust me. I've told you everything about me and my past, yet you still hold something back. So... Why?"

"Kakuzu….I.. I don't know… I Just want to forget..."

"Then tell me! I can help you damnit! Just please! Even Zarya won't tell me a fucking thing…"

"You Talked to her about this? The hell man! How do you think that makes me feel?!"

"Of course I tried to talk to her! I didn't know what to do! You don't sleep well at night, you mumble and cry out when you do. I had no idea how to help you but to let you cry and bawl your eyes out! I needed a clue on what it was…"

"what you do? You've done a perfect job so far!"

"You call that perfect?! Just Holding you as you cling to me and cry your eyes out until you pass out again?"

"Kakuzu please…." Abbadon was fully awake now. Sitting up in their bed with her head in her hands. She hated it when they fought. But she never could tell him. All she wanted to do was forget what had happened to her. But she knew it killed Kakuzu. But it hurt so much. It hurt Zarya to….

Kakuzu was pacing their room now. He was getting angry and upset. She could tell. But there was nothing she could do. The more she stayed silent the angrier he got.

"Damn It Abbadon! Why must you keep things from me?! Don't you trust me?!"

"Of course I trust you! I trust and love you with all my heart!"

"I don't believe you! If you did you would have told me whatever the hell has been bothering you!"

"Kakuzu… I can't! I… I just can't…" Abbadon cried. Kakuzu sat down angrily at his desk. When Abbadon saw this she knew this conversation was over. It was his way of saying that he was about to blow and he needed to calm down. Abbadon whipped her eyes and got out of bed. She wanted to comfort him. And tell him everything would be alright. But she knew better. She looked at the time again.

4:30 am.

Abbadon decided to get dressed. Her and Zarya were scheduled to go on a mission today at five. As she got ready there was a knock at their door. Zarya came in and saw the scene before her and sighed. She grabbed Abbadon's things and gave her sister a knowing smile. Abbadon nodded back and placed a hand on Kakuzu's shoulder.

"I'll be back soon Kakuzu… I love you." She kissed his forehead and turned to leave. Meeting her sister at the entrance she gave a pitiful smile.

"Thanks for not telling him Zarya…"

Zarya waved her hand.

"No worries. You should be the one to tell him. Especially about…. Her… And it hurts me to you know. She was my niece after all."

Abbadon flinched. Tears swelling again in her yes. But they had a mission to do. They both knew that. Abbadon whipped her eyes and grabbed her bag. With a nod both sisters ran off into the mornings rising sun.

"Time to get started then."


End file.
